Blood In, Blood Out
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: AU. Kagome is a member of the gang the tajiya. And Inuyasha is the outcast of the gang the Youkai, kept secret from humanity by his elder brother Sesshoumaru. But can Kagome set him free?


**Blood In, Blood Out**

Oh. My. God! This is the fanfic I have longed to write since I first fell in love with _Inuyasha_! It's been hiding at the back of my mind, not revealing itself in any shape or form – not even a plotline or any idea of what kind of fic it would be – until I watched Green Day's video for _Jesus of Suburbia._ I got the ultimate inspiration because of this! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

And yes, this is an AU of course. It borrows elements from Night World, Seven: Huntress (a book by L. J. Smith) about the gang and also _Fruits Basket_ (the thing with the cap), but apart from that I hope this is original in some form.

Songs to listen to while reading this –  
Nymphetamine, Cradle of Filth  
The Fight Song, Marilyn Manson  
Transylvanian Concubine, Rasputina

* * *

Chapter One

Kagome took another drag on her cigarette before flinging it in the dirt and stubbing it out with the toe of her boot. She jammed her hands in her jeans pockets, glancing up at the sky while wrinkling her face up in distaste. The sun was burning her eyes.  
"How long does he plan to be?" she asked, turning to the girl on her left.

Sango shrugged, wiping the sweat from her face and shaking her dark brown hair out. "I'd have thought he'd be quick since we aren't on our turf, but–" The elder girl stopped. Then she sighed. "Here he comes,"

Kagome turned to the sleazy corner shop, her eyes narrowed as she watched her friend leave. He had his hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, though it was only small. His violet eyes shone in the daylight, the darkness of his attire causing his eyeliner to thicken in appearance.

Miroku was nineteen, Sango's boyfriend, and lived in a one-bedroom apartment the other side of town. Today he was wearing a faded black t-shirt that read: _Jesus is coming, look busy,_ his legs clad in dark leather trousers and a pair of Converses on his feet.  
People looked at him and thought: _typical punk _– when actually Sango, Miroku and Kagome were anything _but_ typical.

"Machine was broken but I managed to wrangle a few," Miroku winked, throwing the tiny packages in his hand at Sango. She caught the condoms midair, scowling, and immediately tucked them in her trouser pocket. "Let's go," she said, turning on her heel casually and beginning to walk towards her motorbike in the distance.

Kagome watched the two make their way over to the trivial car park.  
Yep, just another day for the Tajiya members – Miroku exercising his five-finger discount abilities, Sango surveying their rightful and not so rightful area, and Kagome – as always – the third wheel.

She sniffed. Kagome was fifteen – Sango being eighteen – and so did not have any transport of her own. She knew she could get a ride from either Miroku or Sango but she didn't want to be around them right now.  
Caressing her temples, she scowled.  
She fancied a walk anyway.

"I'll see you guys at the Den later!" she called as Sango mounted her bike and retrieved her helmet.  
The girl blinked furiously, confused. "Kagome?"  
"It's fine. You two go, I'll be back later," Kagome waved starting to walk away.  
Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Kagome, this is Youkai turf. If any of them see you…"

"The Youkai aren't looking for a gang war, Miroku." Kagome countered. "I'll be fine, I can handle myself."  
Sango opened her mouth to speak, then shut it. She grinned. "You sure can," she agreed before revving up her motorbike. Miroku followed suit, nodding at Kagome. "Later," was all he said.

Then the two backed out of the car park and drove off, Sango's face hidden as she pulled on her helmet.  
Kagome turned away, taking the opposite direction. She'd go home – taking the back alleys.

The Youkai was a gang, just as the Tajiya was. Kagome had heard they were ruthless and had spies on the streets of their territory. _This_ territory. She'd thought she'd be safe if she took the back route.

Despite the temperature being scorching she was wearing a dark jumper, black jeans and high boots – and was dying because of it. The sun was murderous… She felt as if she were about to melt.  
There was an alley next-door to the off-license store and she took it without question, ducking her head against the sunlight.

She would later regret the 'safe route' with every breath she drew from that day onwards, despite where it would lead her.  
But Kagome didn't realise it as she stepped into the damp alley without fear. All she thought about was the boy she had met before she became a Tajiya. A boy she met ten years ago…

* * *

"Here,"  
Kagome looked up at the stranger, her five-year-old eyes wide. The boy before her had long white hair and golden eyes the colour of the sun, his scalp hidden by a red baseball cap. In fact, all he wore was red, and it shone in the sunlight like a beacon. 

He handed her a key, his face a mask. Kagome stared down at the key, confused. "What–?"  
"The Cave," the boy told her, speaking as if the 'cave' was a place that should be described with a capital. Now his eyes were pleading.  
He put his hands on hers; folding her fingers around the curious object he had given her.

"Guard this with your life," he whispered. "Promise me you'll come to the Cave,"  
"Where?" Kagome asked, her mouth open in confusion. She swore there were tears beginning to form in the boy's eyes. _The Cave…  
_"Please free me," the boy said quickly, his forehead touching hers. Then, without a word, he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
A seven-year-old boy, putting his last hope in someone so young…

A tear rolled down his cheek and he put his baseball cap on Kagome's forehead. "Don't forget me," he said, hurriedly. "Don't leave me to–"  
"_Little brother_,"  
The boy turned to stare up at a man around twenty who had the same golden eyes and long silver hair.  
"Where did you run away to?"

Kagome looked up at the man, afraid. She clutched onto the key in her little hands… and gasped. The boy before her had _dog_-ears. They were twitching on his forehead, as white as snow.  
The man who was the boy's brother looked at her, then his brother. He frowned, unsure of what to do or say to clear up the situation revolving around the little boy's ears. Then the idea came to him.

"You can't be late for the fancy-dress party, brother. Say goodbye to your friend,"  
The little boy opened his mouth to argue, yet said nothing. He turned back to Kagome, his heart heavy. "Bye," he murmured, before running to his brother and clutching his hand. The man didn't even look down. He seemed to flinch almost and he frowned.  
Kagome was left staring at the spot where the boy had been. She touched the cap on her forehead once and then looked down at the key in her hand.  
It… had a skull on one end.  
_Please free me…_

Hot tears spilled out of Kagome's eyes. She could feel the boy's lips on her cheek even now, but she was too young to wonder about it for long.  
_Please free me…  
_She gritted her teeth, letting the tears flow. She didn't know whether it was a joke, or whether he'd been telling the truth. Yet still, she would treasure the hat and key as if they were her own.  
She couldn't lose them, fearing the boy would fill her dreams with those fearful, pleading eyes. She didn't know what was the truth – but she'd never forget him. _Ever_.

* * *

"Look, I don't _care _about your life story! I was sent to get this junk and if you don't give it to me I'm gonna get angry!"  
Kagome stopped, no longer wearing her jumped but the loose back strap top beneath it.  
She'd been walking for around ten minutes before she came to a complete stop in the mouth of a subway tunnel. What she saw there made her turn cold inside. 

A boy in his teens was holding a beggar up against the wall, his face pressed up against the man's. Kagome couldn't see much of him in the darkness – the buildings behind her blocked the sunlight – but she saw he had long hair down to his back and wore a bandana. Other than that, she couldn't make out a thing.

The beggar babbled, hopelessly, and the boy pounded him against the wall, snarling. "Shut _up_! Just give me that stupid jewel!"  
Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't realise she was already in motion – running over to the boy and getting ready to tackle him to the ground.  
He turned at the last possible instant, his eyes burning in fury. And then Kagome had him pinned to the floor, her own eyes dark.  
He was a Youkai member, there was no mistaking it.

She scowled. "I swear, you can't get any lower."  
She was wrong of course. The boy was openly staring down her shirt, his expression both alarmed and one of shock. Kagome growled and rammed his head back down into the ground.  
The boy groaned in pain, his vision spinning.

He should have been able to sense her… he shouldn't have fallen prey to a foolish little girl. But his thoughts had been elsewhere – just as they were now.  
Between the two mounds of flesh hidden by a dark-coloured bra had been an old silver key on a chain. A key he wasn't about to forget as it had a skull at its tip. Just like one he had foolishly given away… once upon a time.  
Kagome saw now that the boy had amber eyes and long white hair, but she didn't care.

The beggar had already run for his life, knowing better than to call for help. Now it was just Kagome and then strange boy left in the dark tunnel. Tajiya and Youkai.  
Kagome snarled. "Bastard. What's this 'jewel' you're after, huh?" she asked.  
The boy beneath her was limp, unmoving. He sighed. "I don't know,"

"Don't give me that crap. You're after it, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I am. But I was _sent _after it. I don't know what it is," he told her truthfully, suddenly tired. He looked up into her face, expressionless. She had warm brown eyes and long black hair – in fact, she was dressed from head-to-toe in black – as was a typical gang's fashion. It brought back memories from the past… of the girl…

Kagome frowned. "You're a Youkai, right?"  
The boy tensed up, then released. He nodded, averting his eyes. Somehow all the fight had gone out of him.  
The girl on top of him sat upright, looking down at him from where she sat on his abdomen. Her eyes narrowed. "What's your name?" she asked, her mind processing the fact that he had silver hair and golden eyes… just like that boy…

The stranger suddenly came back to life. He hissed. "Why should I tell you?" he snarled.  
Kagome smiled sweetly back and got up off of him… before applying pressure with her foot on the space between his legs. The boy howled in pain, furious, and tried to bat her away.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you!" he screamed.  
Kagome withdrew her foot, satisfied. The boy gasped for breath, sucking in air, while he curled up into a ball. "Inu… Inuyasha," he spat, rocking on the ground.  
Kagome frowned. "Well, 'Inuyasha', I think you should quit beating up beggars and start picking on someone your own size!"

Inuyasha pulled himself up from the floor, wincing as he went. He held a crooked smile on his face. "Heh, like you, wench?"  
"You wish," Kagome glared as she kicked out with her right leg, aiming for his head. He ducked it and grabbed her leg mid-kick, flashing a dazzling smile. Then, instead of twisting it, he let it go.

A normal person would have toppled backwards but Kagome was a fighter and had complete control over her body. She lowered her leg, steaming with fury.  
The boy smiled. "Now just where did a girl like you get a key like that?" he asked, motioning to her neck.  
Kagome, suddenly struck by his odd start at conversation, was enraged. He was trying to trap her – make her so angry that her movements were wild – she knew this and yet she didn't care.

She narrowed her eyes. "It was a gift," she spat, trying to keep her voice even as the rage coursed through her.  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha's grin widened. "From who?"  
Kagome snarled. "A _friend_!" she cried as she kicked out with her left leg this time, aiming for his groin where she knew he was still hurting. He was too quick for her and sidestepped her attack, somehow pivoting behind her and locking her arms behind her back.

He pressed his mouth up against her ear, whispering. With exaggerated patience, he spoke darkly. "Then why are we fighting?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She was brought back to that day, that day with the little boy…  
_Don't forget me…  
_

Inuyasha knew it was a shot in the dark. He didn't know whether the girl he'd entrusted the key had given it away or not… but this girl before him looked so much like how he remembered her. Could they be the same? She acted like she understood. If it _was_ her, he was surprised she'd kept the key for son long and remembered she was given it – but whether she remembered him or not...

"The Cave,"  
"Huh?" Inuyasha, still holding on to her arms, glanced at her – knocked from his thoughts.  
Kagome bowed her head. "The Cave. Did you mean the Youkai Cave?" she muttered.  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and then let her go. He decided evasion was the best tactic. She knew – that was enough for him. "Idiot. I don't know what you're–"

"Did you mean the Youkai Cave? Yes or no?" Kagome cried.  
Inuyasha tensed up as he began backing away. _She remembers. Oh God, she remembers…  
_He didn't know what to do – what to say. Kagome turned to face him, her eyes ablaze. "Do you still need to be freed?" she asked softly, fingering the key on her chain.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, and then shook his head – hysterical suddenly. He laughed. "You have no idea,"  
He bolted, turning and running as fast as he could without even glancing back. Without asking her name. He shut his eyes, cursing, but in the end – he was just too afraid to face her.  
_She thinks I'm a monster, _he thought, his insides screaming. _A monster…_

* * *

Kagome was left staring at the key dangling on the chain around her neck. She narrowed her eyes, feeling sick all of a sudden and light-headed. He had been the boy from the past – she knew it now. But this key… what was it a key _for_? A door, a diary – what?  
She didn't know, but she wrapped her fingers around the silver object, shutting her eyes. 

It was warm.


End file.
